warriorcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Nightfern/Inactive Wiki
I've noticed that this wiki is sorta inactive. The last time the admin made an edit was on November 28, 2010. Now it's 2011! So I've been wondering: Why aren't you guys on so much? I mean, I don't expect you to be here everyday, (We have lives) but listen to this: the last time a certain user made an edit was on August 25, 2010! And there's only 7 members of this wiki. We need to get this wiki started. The wiki is puny and boring right now. We all agree with that. And I'm no admin here, but I'm an admin, rollbacker, and bureaucrat at 3 other wikis. I took some of this from Community Central Wiki . So take some time to take these polls and read what I'm about to put up: Why don't you go on this wiki a lot? It's small, and I forget about it a lot It's boring and needs new users I don't like it I really don't know What would make this wiki more fun to go on? A new theme! I don't like the dark green. More contests, and make them harder! Get new users I really don't know Promotion on Wikia Staff- one admin can't run a wiki alone. Staff help keep the wiki neat and organized, and can give the wiki a fresh new look. Don't like the current green theme? Staff can change it. You need a rollbacker and an admin. Not even a bureaucrat. Keep adding content: More content gives people more reasons to visit. Create a great mainpage: Make sure it's welcoming and keep important links at the top -- this will help with SEO and get your wiki noticed by the search bots. Try to keep around 100 links maximum on the main page, and make sure they relate to the topic of your wiki. The links that crawlers see first should be links to the most topical information (characters, weapons, etc.). Request a spotlight: Once you meet the criteria, request a spotlight, on Community Central Wiki and get promoted across Wikia. Create of network of related wikis: By sharing links you increase the chances of someone on Wikia seeing your wiki and give yourself a boost in search results. A good example of this is the Anime Box at the bottom of wikis like Narutopedia. Request help: Check out our help page for more tips on raising your wiki's Google ranking, or request help from the content team on our request page. External Promotion Facebook: Create a Facebook page where you can post about changes to your wiki, milestones you hit, fun facts and interesting news. Twitter: Start a Twitter account which will allow you to search for fans of your topic and follow them - the more people you follow, the more followers you'll gain. Make sure to maintain a consistent stream of tweets to keep your audience interested, including hash tags and links to popular pages on your wiki in every tweet. Hash tags ensure that people searching for tweets about your topic can find you--some examples are #Glee, #HaloReach. Tell your friends: Share your wiki with your friends. If everyone on your wiki posts a link on their Facebook account or sends an email to friends who are interested in the topic, you may be able to stir up quite a bit of interest. Contact other fan sites: Find external fan sites related to your topic and request to join their affiliate network. This means that you offer to link to their site from your wiki on the condition that they link to your wiki from their site. Some examples of wikis that currently do this are Glee, Trueblood and Twilight. Creating a strong affiliate network connects your wiki to external fans who may not otherwise find your community, and also improves your search rankings. If you have any tips for wiki promotion you'd like to share, please leave them in the comments. Category:Blog posts